


Surprise

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: It’s Father’s Day, and Luz and baby Rey have special news for daddy.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Surprise

Ethan’s whistling-snores in Luz’s ear awoke her. The strands of her hair flew up in the air each time he exhaled, which had her almost giggling to herself. He looked so at peace, his arms underneath the pillow, his long lean body stretched out so comfortably. Today was _his_ day, and she would make sure her hard-working husband got all the rest he deserved.

She opened the curtains and stared at nothing but the June gloom outside, but that wasn’t enough to dampen her spirits. There was a lot planned to do today, and she smiled to herself as she stared back at Ethan’s sleeping form. Someone else needed to wake up, so she carefully tip-toed out of the room to check on their 17-month-old.

Her heart felt full every time she stared down at the tiny life she and Ethan created. Aréya had her daddy’s piercing blue eyes, and they stared up at her as she walked over to her crib. Rey’s smile lit up as she hugged her favorite star-patterned blankie, and she opened her arms out for her mommy, all the while letting out an excited babble.

"Good morning, Rey." Luz picked her up in her arms, quickly smelling the evidence that she needed a diaper change.

Once she was clean and happy, she sat her in her high chair to make her a banana toast breakfast. It was still only 7:30, and knowing Ethan was a morning person, Luz knew she had to be quick before he decided to wake up.

As Aréya ate her breakfast and babbled away, Luz grabbed the Father’s Day gift to wrap it. Her elation was still present as she wrote a message on the card, which had Rey’s handprints on the front in the shape of a heart—or what was an attempt at a shape of a heart, as Rey hadn’t been too cooperative. Next, she fixed up a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with fruit on the side—his favorite, strawberries and cantaloupe.

She froze when she heard a loud sound, thinking Ethan had gotten up, but only laughed when it turned out to be Rey’s sippy cup that she had thrown on the floor. She mimicked her mom’s laugh, and Luz quickly stopped and put on a serious face so she wouldn’t think what she did was right.

"No, Rey," she said as she picked it up to wash it.

"No," Rey repeated, shaking her little head.

"That’s right." Luz cleaned Rey’s mouth and her hands. "Now, are you ready to surprise daddy?" she whispered while getting her out of the high chair. "Say ‘big sister’."

Rey stared at her lips as Luz enunciated the words in an exaggerated fashion. "Big sister."

"Bist-oo," she repeated over and over again. Luz let out a small laugh when she realized that was the best they could do.

As she approached the master bedroom with Rey in her right arm and Ethan’s breakfast in her left hand, her heart thumped in her chest. She really hoped he would take the news well. It wasn’t easy being doctors while raising a baby. But they did the best they could for their daughter. She was their number one priority. And she knew he loved being a father. Welcoming her into their lives had been the biggest blessing, and they hadn’t stopped smiling since the moment they held her in their arms for the first time. She just hoped he wouldn’t be terrified by the prospect of going through the terrible-twos while raising a newborn.

Well, there was no going back now. This was happening no matter what. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the threshold and hovered over Ethan’s still-sleeping form. She bent down and placed Rey on top of him. He lay on his back, still snoring away, with one arm over his face, and the comforter pulled down around his waist, exposing his sculpted chest.

As soon as Rey moved around on top of him, his snores stopped and his eyes slowly peeled open. Ethan stirred awake as he felt something moving on top of him and two small hands on his face. His eyes stared back at his identical ones belonging to his precious daughter, and he smiled at the sight of his little girl.

"Well, what do we have here," his groggy voice said.

"Happy Father’s Day, daddy!" Luz crawled in next to her darling family and lay a gentle kiss on his lips. His smile widened as he wrapped his arms around his girls and kissed each of them. This was the perfect way to wake up—surrounded by his two loves.

"Thank you very much!" He sat up, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, and lifted Rey in the air, causing her to giggle.

"Say ‘Happy Father’s Day’, Rey," Luz instructed her, but she was too busy laughing as her daddy tickled her and blew raspberries on her stomach.

"We made you breakfast." She placed the plate of pancakes in front of him after he put Rey down.

He moaned in delight as he brought the plate up to his nose. "Thanks, sweetheart. This looks incredible, you’re the best. And _you’re_ the best," he tickled Rey once more under her arm and placed a kiss on her head. "This is the best Father’s Day I could ask for." He looked into his wife’s eyes with all the love he had for her. She felt so damn lucky to have such a man in her life.

"Oh! But that’s not all." She gave him the gift bag, and he reached for the card. "Before you open the gift, just read this first."

His face was full of anticipation as he opened the card, and he let out a soft laugh as he looked at the artwork on the front of it. "This is adorable. You did this?" he asked Rey, pointing to the card. She looked on with a giggle as she moved around, and he began to read what was inside.

"Dear Ethan," he read aloud. "Though we don’t need one specific day to remind us that you’re the best father anyone could ever ask for, I just wanted to tell you how happy you make Rey and me. The way she lights up whenever you walk into the room, the sound of her giggles mixed with yours, the times you calm her down after she’s had a crying fit, the joyful looks on your faces whenever you’re around each other, is the greatest thing for me to witness. You never cease to amaze me. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have landed such a delicious husband and baby daddy. Our nights are never boring—winky face. But seriously, Ethan, thank you for being an incredible and supportive husband and father. Rey and I couldn’t be happier to have you in our lives. You and I created an amazing little human from our love, and that love continues to grow in more ways than one—look inside. Happy Father’s Day, handsome. We love you."

His smile didn’t disappear as he read, and her anxiousness grew when he read the last few sentences. He choked up as he finished and wrapped his arms around Luz. "Thank you. I don’t know what I did do deserve you two." Rey was seated in his lap, trying to pull out the tissue paper inside the gift bag. He looked down at her, blissfulness painted on his face before meeting Luz’s eyes again—that same expression not dissipating.

"You’re welcome, mi amor."

He finally peered in and reached for the small rectangular box. She could tell he missed the clue she had written in the card, but she didn’t care. He opened it, and once his eyes settled on the positive pregnancy test, he felt his breath catch. His smile was replaced with a look of startled surprise, and he whipped his head toward her, staring back with tenderness in his eyes. He had not prepared for this, how had he missed the signs? But that wasn’t important right now.

He took her hands in his. "Are-are you?" His eyes were wide and fixed on her. Her vision became blurry, and all she could do was nod her head. He finally gave in to the emotion, and a lone tear rolled down his cheek, and he pulled her toward him, hugging her as he sniffed his nose and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Rey came in between them, and they broke apart to share the excited news.

"You’re gonna be a big sister, Rey!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.

"Bist-oo," she blurted out, which earned a small gasp from him as he cupped her chubby cheeks before kissing them.

"Yes! Are you excited?" Rey pushed his hands down and crawled over to the plate of breakfast. Ethan fed her a piece of his strawberry and kept his eyes on Luz as he held her close.

"So, you’re happy?" she asked him.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?" He looked down at her, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I just...I was a little anxious considering Rey’s not even two yet."

"Oh, sweetheart. I promise you, I’m delighted. We didn’t exactly plan this, but you know what? I wouldn’t trade this for the world," he simply said, and her tears flowed again. "Come here." He pressed his lips against hers, finding himself placing his hand against her stomach. It astonished him that there was a second being they created growing inside.

They sat in bed with their toddler by their side and their growing baby inside Luz’s belly. She couldn’t believe a year from now, they would be celebrating Father’s Day cuddled in bed with two babies. It was the greatest surprise they could ever ask for.


End file.
